Such a knife is of known type from established prior use. It comprises a sharp knife blade intended for the cutting of the material to be cut. Furthermore, the knife comprises a further blunt tool that projects beyond an outer edge of the knife body and is used, for example, for scoring adhesive tape.
The knife described in DE 203 09 701 has a blade that is recessed relative to an outer edge of the housing, together with a metal tongue projecting beyond the outer edge. A section of the tool head forms a flap that can be opened to release the metal tongue or blade. When the flap is open, the blade or metal tongue can be released from its respective seat, and can, for example, be replaced. The flap can then be closed once again, so that the blade and the metal tongue are held between the flap and a contact surface of the tool head. Unintentional opening of the flap is prevented by a screwed joint.